


Pampered

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush treats Soundwave to a little bit of pampering.





	

 

"Is this something you enjoy doing for pleasure or are you just being nice?"

 

Bombrush hummed as he brushed Soundwave's hair again, holding back a chuckle from between his lips.

 

"You know, I've always imagined demons such as yourself to have attendants or something or other to do this for you and your food.  Being bathed and manicured and all of this... and yet I have seen no one else or no signs of anyone else having lived here."

 

"Is it too hard to believe that I've been living the bachelor's life for a long time now?"

 

Soundwave pouted, but let him move her around so he could brush the underside of her hair better.

 

"Oh Soundwave... I thought you wouldn't listen to those silly stories about demons and incubi living in richness and spoils.  You know gossipers like to exaggerate for shock value."

 

"But there is also a strain of truth to the ones that prevail.  A good lie includes some truth in it."

 

Bombrush raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to her hair to get out a good tangle that was giving him trouble.  Carefully getting the brush into it, he slowly untangled the hair before he gathered up her hair again.  "I guess there is some truth to those silly rumors.  There are probably some incubi that have attendants to cater to their needs.  Though most of the time, we may refer to them as their 'food'."

 

"As I said, attendants to attend to their every need."

 

The incubus shook his head.  He had to give her that, at least.

 

"These other Incubi... the ones who have attendants.  Since you do not have any attendants, does that mean you and these other Incubi don't see eye to eye?"

 

The brushing stopped.  Soundwave wondered if she had pushed too far only to realize that he wasn't angry.  The cold hands on her head were the answer; he had stopped to get the oil to put into her hair.

 

"Well, that's a pretty heavy topic for a night in.  And here I thought it would be a night of doing our hair and having sweets."

 

Shaking her head slightly, Soundwave stopped as his hand steadied it to apply more oil.  "It was merely an observation.  I have only ever met you, so my knowledge of other incubi is based on only what I've heard and observed of you.  Can you blame me for trying to understand you better?"

 

"Oh?" A smile crawl up onto his face before he leaned down to plant a soft kiss to her wet hair. "You're actually interested in getting to know me better? This is certainly a surprise."

 

She had stepped into that one.  Primus, she should have known that he would redirect the question to be about him.  Of course, she was the one who had started the serious conversation and this was supposed to be a quiet night.  Bombrush had already polished and cut her nails and had even massaged her feet for her.  Now he was cleaning her up in his bath while asking for nothing in return.

 

Though if she were to think on it, there would probably be some sort of compensation during his next meal.  Nothing too... demeaning, but Bombrush had tastes.  As his food, she sometimes needed to adapt to suit his tastes.  It was something she didn't quite understand, but Bombrush was trying to help her understand how incubi taste and how they distinguish flavor from their food sources.

 

Again, a serious subject that didn't need to be debated about tonight.  Tonight was a night where she was supposed to sit back and let the incubus treat her at his request.  Which was quite odd considering he was the one hosting them and she was the only one feeding him.  Bombrush had no reason to take in her sister, but he had anyway.

 

"Is this going to be something that happens often?" She had to break the silence with something.

 

"If you want it too.  I wouldn't mind," he was finishing rubbing oil into the ends of her hair to treat the splitting ends.  "It could be mutually beneficial to the both of us."

 

Soundwave doubted he would be willing to do this once in a while out of his desire for... whatever reason he had for asking for it this time.  Any other time would probably ask for a good feeding either before or after.

 

Still, it wasn't a bad trade.  A couple nights of sex with the Incubus and getting treated like this?  She could tolerate it.

 

"I'll think about it."

 

"You will?"

 

"I will have to decide after you are done with whatever else it is you have planned for me tonight.  If I like them, then maybe I'll consider another night like this with you again."

 

"Oh dear, then I better do a good job with the shoulder massage I'm planning for later."

 

Soundwave couldn't hold back a chuckle as Bombrush gave her head a quick kiss on her cheek, his hands already starting to style her hair into a simple bun so he could finish washing her up.  So long as he didn't feel her up too much with him finally cleaning her up, maybe she would be able to let him give her that shoulder massage he had hinted at.

 

Perhaps she could do this again someday.  Let the Incubus pamper and spoil her like royalty for a night in return for some hard fucks.  She would give it a good thought.

 

Of course, she could wait until after he worked out the kinks in her shoulders tonight.  After all, she couldn't make a decision until he had finished doing everything he had set out to do to her.

 

Not that she was already dreaming about the next time already.

 

END


End file.
